


Pretty Lights for a Pretty Girl

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aurora Borealis, F/M, Post-Regeneration (Doctor Who), wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: For their 100th anniversary, the Doctor takes Rose to see Earth’s natural light show.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200850
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018





	Pretty Lights for a Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 2018's 31 Days of Ficmas
> 
> Prompt: Lights

“Right, keep your eyes closed.”

Rose mentally rolled her eyes, making sure her husband could feel it over the bond. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? This new body of yours doesn’t quite have the same… _grace_ as before.”

“Oi!” His indignation was short-lived as they tripped over the step out of the TARDIS, landing in a heap on the ground.

Unable to see, Rose had to rely on her sense of touch to sort out where she was. It was bitterly cold, a freezing wind howling through her protective layers like they were nothing, and she shivered violently in response. Something cold, snow or ice, covered the ground, seeping into her mittens despite their 31st century origins. Her heart leapt, picturing Woman Wept, but the air tasted different – _not_ her favorite alien planet, then.

“Where _are_ we?”

“Erm, hold on.”

He struggled to his feet behind her, helping her roll over and upright. All the while, the dark cloth he’d tied over her eyes stayed firmly in place, not letting the slightest hint of light through. Rose let him dust her off _must be snow, then_ , not protesting as he copped a number of gratuitous feels and instead focusing on her senses. Bouncing on her toes gave her a sense of the gravity, and the feeling of home settling in her chest told her it could only be one planet.

“Doctor? We on Earth?”

“We are.” Cold lips pressed unexpectedly against hers, and she had to work not to recoil at the unfamiliar mouth. It hadn’t even been a week, and a busy one at that; she hadn’t had much time to spend learning this new body. Yet.

“Love the idea, but not just yet,” he practically growled, catching her train of thought and making a different kind of shiver race down her spine, warming her from the inside out. “Gift first.”

“Doctor-”

“I know, I know,” the Doctor interrupted, beginning to lead her away from the TARDIS. “But it’s our one hundredth anniversary, Rose Tyler, you deserve something special.”

Rose stepped carefully, clutching his hands. The snow was slightly slippery, and she didn’t quite trust his new body’s balance just yet. “I’ve got you, that’s as special as it gets.”

“Okay, stop.” He brought her to a halt, hands on her shoulders guiding her a step here and there until he was satisfied. “‘M gonna take the blind off, now.”

“Kay.”

She waited a beat after the fabric was gone before opening her eyes, blinking until her vision cleared, and she gasped. “Oh, _love_!”

In front of her stood a frozen tundra, shrouded in darkness. No sign of any other living thing, human or otherwise was within sight, leaving them totally isolated. Millions of stars twinkled above them, all but overwhelmed by the dancing green and blue lights above them.

“The Northern Lights?”

The Doctor giggled in her ear. “Not _just_ the Aurora Borealis. D’you see the spot on the ground right where you stand?” She did. “ _That_ , my darling- ooh, darling, I like that- _that_ is true north.”

Rose’s eyes widened, darting between the tiny flag he’d planted as a marker, the lights in the sky, and his beaming face. “You’re _kidding_.”

“Nopers! Ugh, not saying that again. Yes. You, Rose Tyler, are standing at the North Pole. And do you know what night it is?”

“What?”

“Christmas Eve.” On anyone else the smugness on his face as he adjusted his bowtie would be unbearable, but after a century of marriage, Rose just smiled fondly. “Happy anniversary, my love.”

“Oh, _Doctor_.” She threw herself into his arms, somehow not surprised when he squawked in surprise and tumbled backwards, collapsing in a heap in the snow, Rose landing on top of him.

“Oops.”

Rose merely began to laugh, rolling off him to settle in the snow herself, staring up at the brilliant natural light show. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy?”

“Very. The surprise is nice too.” She rolled her head to meet his eye, grinning wider at the shy smile on his face.

“Rose?”

“Hmm?” Spreading her arms, she began to make a snow angel as she stared up at the spectacular view.

“How long are you going to stay with me?”

“Forever.” It came just as naturally, just as quickly as it had the first time, if not more so. Then she reconsidered, sensing his ‘lecture mode’ fighting to break free across the bond. “So long as you don’t ruin this lovely, romantic gesture with a detailed scientific explanation, and just let me enjoy it.”

“Okay.” He wriggled around in the snow until his side was pressed up against hers; he smudged her angel, but she didn’t care, not so long as his hand settled in hers.

And, well, if she shagged him in the open doorway as soon as they tripped into the TARDIS two hours later, that was no one’s business but her own.

The lights certainly wouldn’t tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
